


A Shepard' Life

by TruceForest



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 60s, 70s, Gen, School, Sleep, drive in, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: Yeah this sucks, I was contemplating publishing this because the characters didn't really act themselves but my own headcanon is that the Shepard's are really close so I wanted to write something to show that so this is what I came up with :/





	A Shepard' Life

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this sucks, I was contemplating publishing this because the characters didn't really act themselves but my own headcanon is that the Shepard's are really close so I wanted to write something to show that so this is what I came up with :/

          Curly had a rough day. It seemed like whatever he did went to straight shit. First he had a huge fight with Angela in the morning, then he was harassed and threatened at school, then he had Ponyboy on his back because he received a D- on his math test.

          Curly decided to go to the movies with Ponyboy after school to get his mind off things. Bad idea. The movie ended up running way longer than he had anticipated. Curly normally puts up a face that he doesn't give a shit about what Tim thinks about him but he secretly cares a lot. Curly walked into their small house preparing to get chewed out by Tim, but instead he found Tim asleep on the couch.

           Curly nudged Tim "Hey get up," he said but Tim just grunted. Accepting that he wouldn't get Tim up he placed a blanket on him and was about to leave when he was pulled down by Tim. "Why were you home so late?" Tim asked not sounding angry to Curly's surprise. "I went with Ponyboy to the drive in and the movie ran longer than I expected," Curly told Tim taking some of the blanket. "Well go to bed, you've got school tomorrow and I'll skin ya if you skip again," Tim said in a strict tone eyes drooping slightly.

             "Remember the first time I came back from the reformery, you hugged me so tightly, I didn't think such a tough guy like you could show that much emotion," Curly said. "Yeah yeah yeah Curly would ya shut up and go to sleep you really do have to go to school, you don't want to go back to that reformery again do ya?" Tim asked eyes shut and falling into dream land. "Night," Curly said shutting his eyes and falling asleep on the flat surface of the Shepard's couch.


End file.
